


Confidence Boost

by sweetpeaches69



Series: OMGCP Drag AU [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Basically they screw while Dex is in drag, M/M, PWP, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Dex appears in the living room doorway, looking tired, but smiling. He's taken off his wig and let out his fiery hair, and he isn't wearing shoes, just stockings. He's still got on a corset and short skirt, and his makeup is only a bit messed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon, I'm fukin crushin it

Nursey is reading on the couch when he hears the front door slam shut. "Hey, Dex, that you?" He calls out.

"Sort of!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nursey puts his book down on the coffee table. He thinks he knows what that means, though.

Dex appears in the living room doorway, looking tired, but smiling. He's taken off his wig and let out his fiery hair, and he isn't wearing shoes, just stockings. He's still got on a corset and short skirt, and his makeup is only a bit messed up.

"Fun night?" Nursey beckons Dex over to the couch and pulls him into his lap.

"Oh yeah, Holster's fans always fill up the venues." Dex rolls his head back to grin up at his boyfriend, eyelids half-closed.

Nursey presses a kiss to Dex's cheek. "Is Scarlet tired?"

"A little bit." Dex murmurs.

"Too tired for us to do anything?" Nursey tries to sound chill, but probably fails.

"Mmm," Dex stretches out across Nursey's lap. "What kind of anything?"

"Now you're just teasing."

"Yeah, I know. That's the point." Dex pokes Nursey's nose with his finger.

"I'm gonna pick you up," Nursey says, "if you don't get up yourself."

Dex just smiles.

"Alright, you brought this on yourself!" Nursey picks Dex up, bridal style. Dex shrieks, then starts to laugh. Nursey carries him over to their bedroom, Dex kissing Nursey's neck throughout the whole trip, leaving a trail of red lipstick across it.

Nursey drops Dex onto the bed, who then pulls him forward by his shirt into a deep, filthy kiss.

"Shirt off." Dex pulls Nursey's shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. He then attacks Nursey's belt, fingers fumbling to get it unbuckled.

Nursey lets Dex finish with his belt, then he kicks off his jeans, along with his underwear, nearly tripping over them as he gets on the bed. Dex snorts, so Nursey pinches his thigh in retribution.

Dex squeaks and playfully slaps Nursey's hand away. Then he bites his lip coyly before flipping them over so he's straddling Nursey. "Hi."

"Hey." Nursey's hand sneaks up Scarlet's skirt.

"Mmmnn, Nursey..."

"Holy shit, are you wearing lace panties?"

"Yeah."

"Really getting into character, aren't you?"

Dex places a hand over his heart. "Oh, but Scarlet doesn't wear these for just anyone!"

"You didn't tuck, either," Nursey whispers, stroking Dex's cock through the satin fabric. Dex rocks his hips and whimpers.

"I didn't have time to..." Dex smirks down at Nursey.

"Liar. You always set aside three hours to get ready."

Dex just shrugs, still grinning.

Nursey smiles back, and tugs on the lacy waistband of Scarlet's underwear. Dex gets the hint and shifts around so he can pull them off, flinging them off the bed with his foot.

Nursey sets his hands on Dex's waist. The corset makes Dex's body look delicate compared to Nursey. Underneath the garment, though, Dex is all wiry muscles and toned abs. The thought of this sends a shiver down Nursey's spine. "Does it hurt?" He asks, referring to the corset. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"Do you like when I wear it?" Dex reaches over to the bedside table where they keep their lube. They don't use condoms anymore, choosing instead to get tested for STIs every three months or so.

"Of course I like it." Nursey strokes Dex's waist with his thumbs.

"Then I'm keeping it on." Dex has retrieved the lube, and uncaps the bottle.

Nursey watches as Dex fingers himself open, both of them breathing heavily. "Fuck," Nursey mutters quietly.

Dex leans over Nursey and gives him a little peck on the lips. It quickly dissolves into a wet, tongue-filled make-out. Dex slicks up Nursey's dick and lines himself up above it, still kissing Nursey.

When Dex sinks down, Nursey gasps and tightens his grip on Dex's waist. "Ah, shit... babe, fuck..."

"Yeah?" Dex pants.

"Don't stop..."

"Oh-okay." Dex rocks his hips, his breath hitching.

"Oh, God. You're so fucking good, you feel so fucking good."

"Ah, uh, Nursey-"

"You're so beautiful, baby, fuck!"

Dex leans over so his mouth is next to Nursey's ear. "Say my name?" He whispers.

"Uh, fuck, Dex-"

Dex pinches Nursey's nipple. "Not that one!"

"I mean Scarlet! Unhh, fuck, Scarlet!"

"Good. Yeah. Good." Dex speeds up, his red fingernails scratching down Nursey's chest.

"Fuck, I'm so- so close," Nursey whimpers, his hands digging into Dex's waist so hard that his arms are shaking.

Dex's eyes roll up towards the ceiling when he comes, moaning loudly, fingernails digging into Nursey's skin.

That's all it takes to make Nursey come, too. He chants "Scarlet, Dex, Scarlet, Dex" over and over like a prayer until his orgasm ends.

Dex slumps down onto Nursey's chest, which he nuzzles with his face.

Nursey curses quietly. They're both covered in come and makeup. He slips carefully out from under Dex, who mumbles incoherently and reaches out for him. Nursey goes to the bathroom to grab a towel and makeup remover. 

Dex is sitting up in bed, undoing the bow at the back of his corset. When he gets it off, he breaths a sigh of relief, tossing it onto the floor.

Nursey walks back to bed and climbs in next to his boyfriend. He cleans them both off and kisses Dex where the corset made prints on his skin. Then he pulls the blankets over them.

They fall asleep curled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fufill my need for external validation @ sweetbruise or agenderdex on tumblr


End file.
